


Always you.

by Theladyofshadowsandmystery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Paternoster Gang (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jenny deserves better, Vastra is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery
Summary: Jenny fears are coming back to haunt her, can Vastra fix it before it's too late?
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Always you.

She’s made Jenny angry. She doesn't know how she did it. With the way the front door swung open or Jenny’s icy cold shoulder she was giving Vastra. Both of them were dripping in dirty mud and rain after chasing a thief. It wasn't Vastra's fault that the thief had them chasing him through the underground and on the way, ripping their dresses or him slamming Jenny to the floor when he tried to get away. But on the slow way home Jenny wouldn't look her in the eyes for the whole rocky trip back. Did Vastra miss something when she was talking to Inspector Cotton???

Jenny was deadly quiet when she put her coat away then got to lighting the fireplaces, Vastra’s eyes followed her as she walked away, I need to fix this Vastra thought, whatever she's done she needs to fix it. She caught Jenny in the front room looking out of the window at the rain, still covered in mud. 

“Tea my love?” Vastra asked cheerfully, trying to break the ice.

“No,” Jenny muttered. Something was definitely wrong Jenny never would say no to a cup of tea. 

“Sooooo my dear, what did you think about the case? I think it went well; the criminal is behind bars and more money in our pocket. All’s well that ends well.” Vastra says while stepping on eggshells, trying not to rile Jenny anymore than she already has. 

“Let’s see, my dress is ruined, I’m cold, bruised and covered in mud. What do you think?” Jenny snapped without turning around.

Vastra physically gulped, she had made it worse. She was thankful this was Strax’s weekend off, as she takes a hesitant step towards Jenny. “My dear, whatever I did, I'm so sorry, please tell me what I have done so that I can make it up to you?” Vastra begged.

Jenny turns ever so slightly still not facing Vastra, “Do you know what day it is?” she asked softly. 

Did I miss Jenny’s birthday? Vastra thought. “The 18th my love.”

Jenny quietly chuckled “Of course you have forgotten…... today is the anniversary of the day we met.”

Vastra felt like she was punched in the stomach, how can she forget about that? Vastra moved as fast as lightning to kneel on the ground, grabbing Jenny’s hand placing it against her forehead. “Jenny my love, please understand I didn't mean to forget, but the stress of the cases we have been on has taken my full attention.” Vastra begged. The hand that Vastra was holding slipped from her grasp and cupped her chin. 

“I know my dear, but I don’t know how long I can do this for.” Jenny said, finally turning to face Vastra.

“Jenny?” Vastra whispered, staring up at her with sapphire like eyes. 

“These cases, how many times have you or I nearly died or have died then brought back? Christ, I nearly died when we first met.” Jenny said with tears in her eyes. 

“But you didn't!!” Vastra cried.

“Give me a good reason to keep this going?” Jenny said quietly almost like a whisper. Vastra kissed Jenny’s thumb and looked up at her in complete awe.

“I love you.”

Jenny stroked Vastra cheek gently, “I love you too my dear heart.”

“Please don’t give up on us yet, please stay with me..” Vastra grabbed Jenny’s wrist. Jenny turned back to the widow as Vastra got up from the floor to cling to Jenny from behind. Vastra brushed a kiss to Jenny’s neck. “Please Jenny, talk to me.” Vastra gently took Jenny’s hand and led her over to the settee. They both sat down softly, the room was deadly silent. The only sound was the cracking of the fireplace and the roar of the rain from outside. Jenny was staring at her knees, Vastra softly grabbed her chin moving her head, so she was looking at Vastra. “Talk to me my darling,” Vastra slowly said.

Jenny sighed “How long does a human live Vastra?”

The question was a slap in the face for Vastra. “I don't think that-”

“How long?”

“Ummm many don’t live over 50.” Vastra moved her hand to hold Jenny’s which Jenny gripped tightly.

"I used to wonder how you would cope if I went, but now I wonder how easily you could replace me."

“Jenny..” Vastra started but stopped with Jenny shooting her a piercing glare. 

“I know you will live on long after I’m gone..”

“Jenny, do not speak of such things.” 

“And I know I won’t be the only one to love you, but I’m terrified you will forget about me. I love you more than anything, but the fear of being left behind is killing me.” 

Vastra was stunned; she was so stupid, how did she miss this, was she that blind? Vastra brushes a stray hair away from Jenny’s face cupping her cheek. “My dearest heart, I will never forget about you. How could I forget about the flint that sparked my passion for life? You are scored on my heart forever. How could I fall for anyone else, no one has a kinder heart or a braver spirit than you. Your beauty holds no bounds, every time you walk into the room my heart sores.” Vastra pulls Jenny's face towards her to rest her forehead against Jenny’s. “I love you now and until the end of my days,” Vastra said, staring straight into Jenny's eyes.

Jenny chuckles, “If you keep saying things like that, I will get a big head.”

“And what a lovely big head it will be,” Vastra said kissing Jenny’s forehead.

Jenny shoved Vastra’s shoulder, both ladies were laughing. When both women calmed down, they sat in a more comfortable quiet. “I will make it up to you my love I promise,” Vastra calmly said.

“Oh yeah, when?” Jenny asked, teasing.

“Right now!” Vastra jumps up. 

“Ma’am I was onl-” Jenny starts.

“Hush my dear now you wait here, I will have a surprise for you.” Vastra rushed out of the room. 

“Ma’am! Vastra!” Jenny cried after her but with no avail, “Stupid lizard..” 

By the time Vastra got back to Jenny, the lizard woman found her wife asleep. Vastra chuckled quietly and walked to Jenny, “My love, time to wake up, your surprise is ready.” Vastra spoke softly.

“Hmmm, took your time didn’t you?” Jenny muttered.

“It takes time for perfection,” Vastra grinned. 

“If you say so dear.”Jenny moaned.

“Trust me my love?” Vastra said, offering Jenny her arm.

“Do you really have to ask?? Jenny said with a smile. Jenny takes Vastra’s arm as she leads her to the stairs. “What is all this?” Jenny asked, bewildered by the sight of the stairs. Candles covered the stairs like stars in the dark of the hallway, rose petals looked like they placed each one perfectly on the ground, with the faint smell of violets that flew through the air.

“Nothing more than you deserve my love.” Vastra gracefully picked Jenny up in a bridal carry, slowly making her way up the stairs. They made their way to the bathroom, Vastra slowly put Jenny down. Jenny looked around the bathroom and softly smiled, the candles and the rose petals seemed to follow them as well as the downstairs gramophone, which was playing smooth violins. “With your permission, I would like to help undress you my dear.” Vastra said with a smile.

“By all means.” Jenny said, turning her back to Vastra. 

With each button being undone, Vastra presses a kiss to Jenny’s back whispering “My heart, my soul, my life.” like a chant. When finally Jenny was undressed, Vastra offered Jenny her hand to help her into the steaming bath which Jenny gladly took. Vastra moved behind Jenny, to gently pull Jenny’s hair pins.

“A girl could get used to this,” Jenny muttered. 

“Nothing but the best for my goddess,” Vastra said, pressing a kiss to the back of Jenny's neck.

“You know….” Jenny said slowly “you could join me.”

“Well if you insist.” Vastra said with a grin, quickly undressed and slid into the opposite side of the giant bathtub. Vastra takes a sponge to clean Jenny’s leg. 

“I could do that you know.” Jenny said. 

“I know, but I want you to sit back and relax.” Vastra replied.

“Maybe after this we could find another way to relax.” Jenny said cheeky splashing Vastra with water. 

“What if we don't have to move?” Vastra countered. Jenny raised her eyebrow in question. With a grin Vastra dived underwater as Jenny gasped.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my fairy godmother for helping me again.


End file.
